


Roles to Play

by itsastanaphon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Other, Pequod sort of, Training of DD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsastanaphon/pseuds/itsastanaphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble of Big Boss observing Ocelot training DD on Mother Base and making some observations concerning their small family unit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles to Play

Adam’s really good at this. Training, DD, I mean. He’s good at other things too but, well, this is absolutely different. I’ve been watching him for some time, and I have to say I didn’t expect him to be as good as he is with a dog. I’ve been standing here, observing him and that little stray wolf pup for about fifteen minutes now. I have to say, I always expected Adam to be a cat person. Entirely and completely: not even tolerating a dog, but here he is. Training DD when I’m not here, doing a pretty good job from the looks of it. DD sits when he’s supposed to; he comes when he’s called, for the most part, he’s still a puppy though so that might take some time to really sink in. But Adam hasn’t been giving him treats as an incentive for anything. He just has a way with DD I suppose. I shift my stance a little, I’ve been leaning against this steel beam and it’s starting to cut into my back some. DD hears me though, the way the fabric of my clothes rustles against the steel. He barks at me and runs over, despite Adam’s best intentions of yelling, ‘No, DD, stop!”

“It’s alright, he’s not big enough to really jump up yet.” I say quietly to Adam, casually walking over, looking only slightly exasperated. His mouth is a straight line. He runs a hand up the back of his neck and shrugs.

“Yeah, but one day he will be.” His voice is stern and heavy, like he knows something I don’t, “I don’t want him doing that. I uh…I’m afraid he might not be a dog…like we think of household pets, Boss.” I’m still petting DD, who’s leaning against my lower legs, whining. Obviously wanting me to pick him up so he can lick my face, no doubt. I just squat down and let him get as close as he can without picking him up. Adam sighs and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Well, whatever he is, he’s friendly enough. You don’t think he’s someone’s pet or sheep dog or anything like that who just…happened to get out?” I gesture to Adam with my hand outstretched. The wind’s picking up and with it, Adam’s scarf is blowing about his face some. He sighs, stepping forward, looking down at his boots. He’s clinking as he walks, as he always has; since I’ve known him, he’s clinked when he walked. I grin to myself thinking about that hazy, fuzzy memory, this puppy still trying to get into my lap.

“No Boss, I don’t think he’s someone’s pet who got out.” He adjusts his scarf so it stays mostly still tucked into his shirt some, “I think he’s a wolf pup who was sort of…kind of…domesticated.” He tilts his head side to side, “Then you found him and…” he holds out a hand towards DD, “…well, here we are.” I sigh and stand back up again, DD whining at my feet, wanting me to come back.

“Well, let me know when we can take him out into the field. Give him a test run.” I turn on my heel slowly, heading back to the chopper-landing pad to wait for Pequod. Adam calls to DD then, who runs back to Adam dutifully. I turn and take one last quick glance backwards and start to laugh, loudly.

“What?” Adam asks, shrugging at me; DD at his knee.

“Nothing, it’s just…” I shrug, the wind from the helicopters blades ruffling my hair, “…you’re like...DD’s Mom.” The helicopter lands and whatever Adam had said is drowned out by the helicopter’s whirring blades. I smile at him and wave. Adam is yelling, I can tell from the way his mouth is moving. He’s cursing me in Russian. I just know he is and as I board that chopper I know that he knows I’m right.

Adam is DD’s Mom while Daddy’s out in the field. I chuckle at this thought one last time as the helicopter door closes with a resounding _clunk._


End file.
